Fairy Seelon
Fairy Seelon is the last fairy and a mentor and assistant to the Kousoku Sentai Turboranger team. Character History The small, 18cm (7in) fairy was one of many fairies who fought alongside humanity in their war against the Hundred Boma Tribes 20,000 years in the past. After the end of the war with nearly all of her kind gone and the protector Saint Beast Lakia sealed away to prevent the unsealing of Boma Castle and Great Boma Emperor Lagorn, she came to rest within a tree protecting the souls of the fallen fairies awaiting the day if the Boma were to become unsealed again. Ultimately she was discovered by Dr. Dazai near the time of the Boma reawakening, who possessed the technology not only to see her but to use the fairy power that she and the future Turborangers would need to fight against the Boma. When the Boma began to reawaken, she called out to anyone who could hear or see her, leading to the five high schoolers of Musashino Academy to answer her call and to use Dazai's technology as the Turboranger. During the battle with the Boma, Seelon lived with Dr. Dazai, at first in his apartment; then later in the Turbobuilder base. In both, she typically lived in a small dollhouse within the doctor's work-space, both giving advice and helping both Dazai and the Turborangers to defeat the Boma. Her knowledge of the ways of the fairies and the magic in play became crucial in helping the team and she, on occasion, assisted in trying to defeat the Boma opponents, including a near-attempt to sacrifice herself to stop Evil God Bōma's power from being used by Lagorn and to help Haruna Morikawa root out a scheme regarding Sigh Bōma manipulating hearts. However her knowledge and power became an occasional hinderence leading to bigger problems, including when her own power was nearly taken by Devil Bōma for his immortality scheme and when her knowledge of Fairy World ends up unknowingly completing the revival of Neo-Lagorn as part of an ultimate scheme. After the Boma threat was finally dealt with completely, Seelon became a star to spend the rest of eternity with the fairy guardian, Lakia. Arsenal As a fairy, Seelon possesses some aspects of magic to assist others, but only uses these abilities if she has to if the team is in danger. One of her most powerful abilities is the "Shine of the Soul" that temporarily disorients enemies, but can be fatal to her; she can also use her magic like any fairy to seal off a Boma, likewise leading to a sacrifice of her life if used. Due to being a magical being, she can only be seen by those who either are young or possess the souls of the fallen fairies within themselves; this includes the five Turborangers as well as Ken'ichi Yamada, another classmate of theirs. Though she can't typically be seen by Misa Yamaguchi, she was seen and even "played with" as a doll when she turns back into a child at one point, showing that the young can typically see Seelon due to having a belief in fairies. Likewise, Mika Yamaguchi, Misa's sister, was shown to see her but it is unknown whether it is due to her belief or likewise partaking in the power. Those who can't see Seelon need technology like Dr. Dazai's goggles to do so. At one point when the Turborangers appear to have their powers fully sealed off during the final confrontation with Neo-Lagorn, she uses her powers to switch places with their teacher Ms. Yamaguchi, weakening her but allowing for her to become human-sized and actually be seen without the need for fairy magic for a short time. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances References Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor